Child's play
by Joide's KB 4ever
Summary: One shot collection. What will you do if you are stuck up babysitting a seven years old girl, who do nothing but to ask you some certain things and that certain things are not what we called as simple one... have any one experience this...well Kurama does


**Child's Curiosity**

**By**

**Joide's KB4ever**

Disclaimer: All characters inside this story are not mine ^......................^

**Summary: What will you do if you are stuck up babysitting a seven years old girl, who do nothing but to ask you some certain things and that certain things are not what we called as simple one... have any one experience this...well Kurama does...let see how well our beloved Kurama deal with this situation... KB (One shot, my first one)**

**Silence....**

**Fresh wind blows...**

**Summer scent...**

**Fragrance of the blooming flowers...**

**Sun bright....**

**Sun shine....**

**Birds flew...**

**Sing with delight...**

**Very serene**

That's what keep replaying on a certain young man's mind for the last three hours straight as he lazily laid on his bed comfortably, hands interlocked at the back of his head and an earphones pierce on his ears playing a sweet serene music.

**Until...**

**Riiiiiiinnngggg!!!!! **

**Riiiiiiinnngggg!!!!!**

"You better stop that thing Kurama before I shut that off permanently" A sharp voice came from his bedroom window sill.

"Why Hiei, it's nice of you to drop by" Shuuichi greeted his friend, amused he was there without him knowing.

The ringing of the phone still going on...

"I've been here for one hour, you're slacking Kitsune" Hiei smirked

Kurama chuckle "Whatever Hiei"

Kurama left his room to the living room to answer the phone, wondering who might be calling, if he only knew who and what the person wanted perhaps he just leave it ringing and pretend that he heard nothing.

"Hello, Minamino residence" He answered politely

"Hey, Kurama" said the voice from the other line

"Yusuke...?" Kurama asked to be sure

"Yeah, it's me, so how are you doing buddy?"

Kurama momentarily stared at the phone, as if he can saw the person on the other line.

'_Now why Yusuke would be calling, is there a mission... then why Hiei didn't tell me anything?'_

"Hey, Kurama, you still there" said Yusuke on the other line when Kurama didn't answer back

"Yeah I'm still here and I am fine" Kurama answered quickly while shaking his head.

'_I should stop that' _He was referring to his self always spacing out.

"Oh great...!" Yusuke exclaimed

"So, what makes you call Yusuke?" He inquired, his curiosity really triggered by Yusuke's sudden phone call.

There was silence on the other line but he can hear voices at the background, a woman that probably Keiko and another one, a little voice coming from a child.

'_Child...' _

"Is there any mission from reikai?" He inquired once more, this time he got an answer.

"Ehh...no" Yusuke replied

"No!... then why did you call?" He asked a little troubled

"Ahahahaha" Yusuke laughed at the other line "Is there something wrong if I call a friend"

"Ummm..." Kurama paused "No... It just that, you call all of the sudden and the only thing I can think of the reason you call is whether there is an emergency mission, or you need something from me... do you?" He explained then waited on the other line's answer but he was greeted again by silence and whispering on the other line.

"Well...umm... Kurama do you have plans for today?" Yusuke inquired out of the blue.

"Plans...?"

"Yeah...any plans today?"

Kurama frowned but answered nevertheless "No...Why?"

"Cool..." That's what he got for an answer from the other line.

"Yusuke...?"

"Can you give me a favor Kurama?"

"Umm...what kind of favor is that Yusuke?" He asked unsure

"You see Keiko and I have a date today and we had planned this date for so long that we can't canceled it, we are really looking forward to this day so..." Yusuke said trailing off

"So...?"

"Will you give me a favor by... _babysitting my seven years old cousin kina-chan_" Yusuke said without a paused.

"W-what cousin...you have cousin?" Kurama burst out asking

"Y-yeah...so I'll drop her there today, thank you, bye"

"W-wait Yusu...ke"

**Toooot....**

**Toooot....**

Kurama looked at the phone on his hands as he was greeted by the busy tone of the phone.

"He didn't even give me a choice" Kurama sighed placing back the handle of the phone on its cradle.

Kurama went back to his bedroom and plopped his body on his bed tiredly.

"So...?" Hiei started looking at the red locks man on the bed, a smirked on his face.

"It's Yusuke..." Kurama answered knowing that's what Hiei wanted to know

"What he wanted?" Hiei asked disinterest on his tone

"He wants a favor to baby-sit his cousin, he'll drop her here soon" Kurama supplied closing his eyes, making himself relax.

He heard Hiei smirked, he ignored it but the slight movements coming from his friend make him open his eyes and pulled his self up into sitting position.

"What are you doing Hiei?" He asked though he knows the answer.

"Leaving" His short reply

"Are you not going to...?" Kurama was cut off by the glare given to him by the fire demon.

"No" And with that he disappeared to who knows where.

Kurama chuckled to himself...

'_What I'm thinking expecting Hiei to help me baby-sit a child'_ He shook his head

'_Though it sure a sight to see' _

He lay down again on his bed and made his self relax....

After a while the door bell to his house rung off...

**Trrriiiiinnngggg!!!!**

Kurama open the door revealing to him a nervous looking Yusuke, a smiling Keiko and a cute little girl of about seven years old. He smiled at them letting them enter his house.

"So this is Kina-chan?" Kurama asked smiling at the little girl. "Hello there"

The girl looked up and smiled at him.

"Umm... yeah" Yusuke answered "Come on Kina, go greet your oniisan"

The girl timidly let go of Yusuke's hand and went to him.

"Hello Shuuichi-niisan, glad to meet you" Kurama smiled again, the girl was using his human name, Yusuke must had taught her.

"The honor is mine to meet a cute princess like you" Kurama said looking amazed as the girl giggled at what he said. The girl has an aqua green hair that was tied into both side of her head and make into a buns, some falling hair were caressing her face, She had a reddish orbs and a heart shape face. She really was cute.

"So umm... Shuuichi" Yusuke Interrupted "We'd better go, I hope it's alright to leave her here" Kurama gave him a look that said 'did you give me a choice' making him to chuckled nervously. "So...bye"

Yusuke glance at the girl.

"So Kina-chan you'd be a good girl alright" The girl just nodded "Keiko-nee and I will return later and take you home alright" Kina nodded again and hugged her cousin and then Keiko with her small arms.

"Bye-bye, Yusuke-nii, Keiko-nee" The girl wave then run towards Kurama and grabbed his hand.

"Bye" Keiko said to the girl.

The two left leaving Kurama with the girl.

"So, Kina-chan what do you want to do now?" He asked as he observed the girl while she is curiously checking his living room.

"I want to go to the amusement park can I Shuuichi-nii?" The girl turned her big reddish eyes on him pleadingly.

Kurama chuckled at the girl antics, for some unknown reason the girl reminded him of a certain Blue hair deity with a beautiful enchanting amethyst eyes, Kina reminded him on how the deity use her puppy dog eyes on him making him impossible to say no to her.

"Alright" He answered.

Kina squeal and jumped with joy like a usual typical reaction of a child

"Yeheey, thank you shuuichi-nii"

Kurama chuckled again, he can't help it he is enjoying the child's company. The girl continues on her happy tirade when an incredible sound breaks the moment.

**Growl~**

Kurama blinked at the sound and laughed. The girl looks up at him blushing.

"So I assume little Kina-chan is hungry?" The girl nodded her head

"You want to eat first before we go to the amusement park?" He asked the girl which he received an overwhelming grinned. Kurama nodded his head, he patted her head before he got up from the couch to the kitchen "Alright you wait me here okay, Kina-chan?"

"Yes, nii-chan" He heard the girl answered

Kurama went to the kitchen with a smile still on his handsome face.

'_She definitely reminds me of Botan, I wonder what she is doing right now'_ Kurama shook his head _'Probably she's working right now as usual' _

As Kurama prepare the food for the little girl, Kina got bored, she saw the television at the corner and decided to open it, she scanned the program using the remote control until one program got her curiosity and she decided to watch it attentively.

Kurama went out from the kitchen to the living room, one hand holding the plate with different shape cookies and slice crepes; on his other hand he is holding a glass of orange juice. His eyes got widen as soon as he saw what the girl was watching.

On the television screen there stood two people, a man and a woman, who was too close to each other doing something that a seven years old child must not see, their lips were lock together, they were kissing intimately. He suddenly bolted out towards the girl blocking the screen, he put down the plate and the glass on the center table then shut off the television.

Kina blinked at her oniisan's behavior, her brows were frowning.

"You shouldn't watched that" Kurama said gently at the girl

"Why?" Kina asked innocently

"Beacause..." Kurama trailed off thinking of a reason "Because we don't have much time left" Kina gave him confuse look "You want to go to the amusement park right?" She nodded "That's why we have to hurry, so you better eat your food then we'll go to the amusement park" He said smiling _'I hope she drop it off'_ Kurama thought

"Okay" Kina agreed and began her eating.

Kurama let out a sighed

After a few minutes of the girl continue on eating and him just watching the girl, Kina breaks the silence with her question that will give Kurama a headache.

"Oniisan, what are they doing?" She asked looking at Kurama

"What...doing?" He asked hoping that she's not referring to the people on the television.

"Those two on the television, what are they doing...?" She really was curious

Kurama's hope drop to zero level _'Now what, come on Kurama, think'_

"They are just playing" Kurama replied hoping it works

"Playing...?" She asked again

"Yes those two are just playing" He said gently at her

"Oh..." The girl nodded

'_Yes it works'_ Kurama thought proudly

"But I heard Yusuke-niisan before calling it as kissing" She said afterward

'_Must remind myself to kick Yusuke once I see him'_

"So, kissing is playing?" She asked once again looking at him

"Y-yeah" Kurama answered hesitantly

'_I hope she stop asking such questions'_

"I want to play kissing" Kina suddenly blurted out making Kurama to sweat colder

'_Oh no, this not happening'_

"Shuuichi-niisan, let's play kissing, will you kiss me?" She said while tugging at his hand

Kurama inwardly groaned, for the first time he felt as if he was cornered by a powerful Youkai and dying.

"Niisan, let's play" She tug at his hand again this time more insistent

'_I should just play along' _

"Alright" He said finally making the girl squeal

"Yeheey"

Kina close her eyes as she waited for her kiss. Finally she opens her eyes and blinked.

"That is a kiss" Kurama look at the bewildered child

"But Shuuichi-niisan you kiss me on the cheek, the guy on the television kiss the girl on the lips, I want mine too on the lips, please oniisan" Kina used her puppy dog look. Kurama sighed

'_I gonna kill Yusuke' _

"Okay, close your eyes kina-chan" The child gladly follows

Kurama gave her a slight peck on the lips that almost didn't touch. Kina open her eyes and pouted.

"What?" Kurama asked amused at the girl

"Niisan, I didn't felt it, I want something like that on the television" She said stubbornly

Kurama blinked at the girl, he then shook his head.

"Kina-chan listened" He said seriously

"What is it shuuichi-nii?" The girl asked curious at what the young man will tell her.

"What you see on the television, is a kiss shared by older people only" Kina look more confused

"Older people kiss...?"

"Yes and it's not for little child like you, you understand"

Kina pouted "That's unfair, why for older people only?"

"Kina-chan...." Kurama was cut off by the ringing of the door bell

**Trriiiingggg!!!!!**

'_Save by the bell!'_ Kurama exclaimed inwardly

"I'll be back" He said then patted the girl's head.

Kurama went to answer the door with a wide grin on his face.

'_Whoever outside this door is an angel...' _

Kurama swung open the door...

'_Definitely an angel' _He thought

There outside the door stood a young lady with sky blue locks and expressive amethyst eyes.

"Hello there, Kurama-kun" Botan greeted cheerfully

'_Botan you sure are my savior in disguise'_ of course he didn't say it out loud, he keep it to himself.

"Hello Botan-san, nice to see you here" He said politely

Botan grinned at him "Well Koenma-sama ordered me to retrieve back something from Yusuke and when I find him, he asked me if I can help you to babysit his cousin, so here I am"

"Glad to hear that" His smile are now very wide

Botan smiles at him "It sure show, how you appreciate me here Kurama-kun, you smiling so wide, as if you are grinning ears to ears" She said jokingly

"Because Botan you're my angel and my savior" He said then kicking himself mentally realizing his fault at verbalizing his thought.

Botan just grinned at him.

"Can I go inside now Kurama-kun, I kind a tired since I walked on foot on my way here?" She said pleadingly at him

Kurama chuckled

"Sure, you may enter deity" Botan blushed at what Kurama said, She looks at the man beside him, she don't know if it's just her or Kurama was really different right now, different as if he was on sugar high.

The two went on the living room where Kina remain sitting from where Kurama left her. Kurama upon seeing the girl, he instantly remember his dilemma with the child, seeing Botan makes him forget about his problem that's what her effect on him.

Kina look up to Kurama smiling, she then frowns when her reddish eyes fell on the woman with him.

"Oniisan, who is she?" Kina asked shifting her gazed to Botan, she eyed Botan with interest

"Her name is Botan, Kina, she is also your Yusuke-niisan's friend" Kurama introduced to the girl.

"Hi there cutie, I hope we become friend, is alright to you right?" Botan went beside the girl using her sweet smile.

"Oniisan, Botan-nee is very lovely" Said the girl looking at Botan with amazement, Botan blushed at the girl's word.

"Yes, she is" Botan eyes suddenly flew toward the fox direction, she was deeply blushing now and Kurama see it all, their eyes meet and locked together no one dare to break the eyes contact. Kurama smile at the woman he was now having staring contest with.

Kina blinked her eyes, her eyes darted from Kurama to Botan then from Botan to Kurama, she felt confuse, until she remembers something.

"Hey Shuuichi-nii" Kina called out. That breaks the spell between the two adults.

"Umm yes...Kina-chan?" Kurama asked, he felt a little disappointed

"Remember what we are talking about before Botan-nee came?" Kina started

"Yes" Kurama answered _'How could I forgot, you give me a headache'_ He added mentally

"About a kiss is for older people only right?" She continues

"A-ha" Kurama nodded _'What she up to?'_

"Then you will show it to me" She ends her talked grinning

'_Is she really just a seven years old child?'_ Kurama can't help but to asked

Botan look confuse at what's happening does making her think of what happen inside this house before she came, from the look Kurama giving the girl, it's as if the girl just told him when he will die.

"Shuuichi-kun what's going on?" She finally asked, not liking anymore to be left hanging.

"Shuuichi-nii is going to kiss Botan-nee on the lips like what other older people do, like on the television" Kina exclaimed happily while the two adult frozen at her outburst.

"W-what...?" Botan finally said shouting

"Yes, Shuuichi-nii said it himself" Kina glance at the still rooted Kitsune.

"Shuuichi-kun....explained this" Botan had said it forcedly. Kurama remained silent he's having headache full force.

"Shuuichi-nii is older so as Botan-nee and oniisan said a kiss is for older people only, so it's alright for Shuuichi-nii and Botan-nee to kiss, you had said that Shuuichi-oniisan" Kina whined this time.

Kurama sighed...

Botan looked wide eyed....

"If Shuuichi-nii not going to kiss Botan-nee, then that's mean oniisan was lying to me, so it's alright if Shuuichi-nii will kiss me on the lips like those on the television" The girl continue her whining.

'_Ahhhh....this girl is impossible' _Kurama once again let out a sighed, he strode toward Botan with one reason on his head _'To end this mess'_

Botan looked stunned as Kurama walked closer to her. _'He's not going to do it, is he?'_

Kurama stop his pace one foot away from Botan, he looked at her pleadingly and whispered "Botan just play along" With that he encircle his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him "Please" He then lower his lips and capture Botan's red lips.

At first his intention was just to show to Kina what she wanted to see but as soon as he touched Botan's lips with his, he taste her sweet flavor, felt how soft her lips are, he suddenly lost all sort of his control. He deepened the kiss, making the kiss intimately, he suck on her lower lip making her to gasped, he then captured her lips once again this time more passionately, his hands when up on her nape to push her head more to him, he want her, he wanted to taste her more, Kurama licked Botan's lips asking her permission that she willingly give in, his tongue slid inside her mouth meeting her own, playing with each other, fighting for dominance, they both groan liking the passionate kiss they were now sharing.

Kurama nibble on her lower lips gently not wanting to bruise it but more like enticing her, she moans at that. He then sent butterfly kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose before kissing her lips again and pulling away to rest his forehead on hers. He watched her intently as she open her eyes and looked at him dazedly.

The thought of a certain seven years old girl who started all this things already forgotten by them, they were so drawn to the burst of emotion they were feeling right now.

A slight giggle from the corner made the two snapped back to reality, they are still close to each other as they glance at the source of the giggling. There in front of the television Kina watched amused and giggling at a comedy show while munching her food happily.

Feeling someone staring at her, she turns her gazed toward the two adults behind her and give them a toothy grinned.

"Neh, oniisan, we can go now to the amusement park, I already finished my food" She said while showing her emptied plate and glass to them. Receiving a slight nod from Kurama, she giddily turns off the television and run towards the door. "Come-on Shuuichi-nii, Botan-nee hurry, hurry" She exclaimed enthusiastically

Kurama and Botan look at each then turn to the girl; they are thinking the same thing in their minds…

'_She really is........._

_Something'_

_

* * *

_

Kurama carefully tucked the sleeping girl on the bed. She was exhausted from the little adventure they have at the amusement park. They ride different rides like carousel, swan boat, bump car, Ferris wheel and other many rides suited for a seven years old kid. They also play some mini games like the dart and gun targeting game, tossed coin shooting game, ring tossing game, and basketball, all Kurama won for his little cheering squad, Kina and Botan. Leaving the game with extra burden on their arms, the stuff toys that he won for the girls, they headed to grab something to eat. It's already sunset so they decided it's time to head home. On their way home Kina fell asleep on Kurama's shoulder. Smiling at the girl in his arms, Kurama reached for Botan's hand and they walked casually home like a one very happy family.

He went down to the living room seeing Botan putting two cups of tea on the center table, she smile at him when she saw him descended the stairs.

"Tea…?"

He nodded and sits beside Botan on the couch. They remain silent sipping slowly the tea enjoying the soothing effect of the concoction and on the same time the presence of each other.

"Botan" He decided to end the silence.

"Mmmm…?"

"About earlier" He started Botan choked.

Kurama faced Botan. He took the cup from her hands and placed it on the table. She looked tense but Kurama ignore it. _'It's now or never'_ He thought.

"I've wanted to tell you this… it's been long… I…" He stared at her amethyst eyes "I Love You"

'_There I finally say it'_ He observed her reaction, her eyes got rounded and her lips was slightly ajar then she blinked.

"NO WAY!" She blurted out, Kurama looked dotted at her. She smile sheepishly before she can say another word he stand up and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry" Botan said looking at him.

He smile, a sad smile "It was okay Botan, I understand"

Botan shook her head "You don't understand…I"

"Don't say it, I know it's so sudden and you probably surprise" He cut her off.

Botan nodded "Yes, I was surprise" He smile, inwardly he was hurt it's obvious he's been rejected. "But not because of what you're thinking" She stand up and faced him, she held his eyes captive with hers "It's because I never thought the Shuuichi Minamino also known as Youko Kurama will say those three words directed to me" She smile

Kurama's heart started to thud _'Is that mean she…'_

"I Love You Too, Kurama-kun"

Kurama can't help the grin that plastered on his handsome face. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, crashing her soft womanly body to his hard and wide one. Once again they locked gazes and slowly he leaned down to hers "Thank you" He uttered and crashed his lips to hers.

Once again he tasted her deliciously sweet flavor lips, feel the softness of her body, and feel the warm that radiated from her, he felt very lucky. He deepened the kiss urging her to follow his lead, he trace her body with his hands sending shivers on hers, his left hand ended at her nape pushing her head more to him, his other hand running at her back, up and down until it remain just below her hips. Botan felt so daze from so much attention Kurama was giving her, her hands runs up to his torso up to his shoulder and around his neck pushing her self to him even more. Kurama licked her bottom lips and was rewarded with entrance. He groaned very satisfied as his tongue played with hers. During the play, he very slowly laid Botan on the couch, him on the top while continuing his ministration in her lips. He left her lips and started at her cheeks down to her neck, Botan moaned loving the sensation brought to her by his little act, her hands played with his red mane as he continued on sucking her neck. Botan then gasped when suddenly Kurama bite her neck leaving love bites. He looked up at her pouting lips, his eyes held how happy he was. He chuckled. "I Love You B" He said then kissed her again.

"I Love…" She answered between kisses "You too… Kurama-kun"

The two continued on their little act until the bell to the door rang off. Kurama pulled his lips from her "Must be Yusuke and Keiko" He said and kissed her again.

"Mmmmm" Botan answered her lips still captured by his lips. Once he release her lips she answered again this time more coherent "Yeah, they here for Kina-chan"

Kurama nodded and pulled away from Botan, he also helped her up "I should open the door now" with one last kissed he started at the door but went back and pulled her again to his embrace "Botan" She looked at his eyes "Will you stay here for the night?" He asked hopefully for a positive feedback.

Botan fell silent to think then she grinned at him "I love to"

"Great" Peeking her on the lips, he move to the door.

* * *

"Haah…!" Yusuke plopped his tired body on the sofa "Finally home sweet home" He said with a gusty sighed.

"So, you made it back alive" A sarcastic comment came from one shadowed corner of the living room.

"Heh, don't forget you're involved too Hiei" Yusuke answered with a teased.

"Tsk! If you call blackmailing freewill" Hiei retort back. He step forward revealing his location for the other occupants of the room.

"So, what exactly did he do?" Kuwabara inquired his thumb finger on the direction of motionless Hiei.

"Simple" Yusuke started glancing at the fire demon "He has to make Kurama stay inside their house" He explained lazily.

"Oh that's too easy" Kuwabara commented.

"Tsk!" Hiei smirked "As if you done something"

"But of course, I had the most important and exhausting part" He said proudly. "If you hadn't known, while you guys were away, I didn't stop praying and cheering… go… go… Kina-chan until you came back"

"Moron" Hiei whispered. Yusuke and the others sweat dropped "You got the dummy part"

"Dummy…!" Kuwabara snarled "I got tired and exhausted and you called that dummy" He pointed one finger to Hiei "Compare to what you did, mine was more useful"

Hiei choose to ignore him by closing his eyes and facing the other direction.

"Why you little-"

"Oh for goodness sake, stop the nonsense talk" Keiko hushed the detectives from their fight "And let's hear what Kina-chan will tell us" She said looking expectantly at the girl "Now dearest tell us the whole details"

* * *

Kurama and Botan cuddled up with each other as they stared at the sky filled with little stars. They laid on Kurama's roof and just enjoying each others' presence.

"It's very beautiful night" Botan whispered

Kurama looked at her and smiled "Yes, very Beautiful" He said meaningfully.

Botan blushed and averted her eyes back to the night sky, she got excited when she saw a falling star "Kurama-kun looked" She pointed "Make a wish" She said and closed her eyes.

Kurama remain staring at her. His eyes looking at the girl he loves very fondly. He can't help but feel giddily and leaned down to give her a loving kiss. Botan eyes opened to find him very close to hers. He smiled. "What do you wished for?" He asked

Botan contemplated before answering "For this moment to never last" She gazed at his emerald eyes "What about you?"

Kurama smiled and said "I got what I'd wished for"

Botan frowns at him. "Really…?"

He nodded "To have you with me"

Botan looks like she's about to cry lounged at Kurama "I Love you very much"

Kurama chuckled "And I Love you most"

The two remained contented at each others' embrace until Kurama remember something. "Botan"

"Mmmm…?"

"You said earlier, Koenma asked you to retrieve something from Yusuke right?"

Botan nodded taking something from her pocket "Here"

Kurama took the crystal ball from Botan and observed it "So, what is it for?" He asked still looking at it.

"Koenma-sama said it can make people shrank back to being little child" She answered.

"Isn't it dangerous then?" He inquired.

Botan shook her head "No, the effect would only last for twenty four hours"

"I see" Kurama returned the crystal ball back to Botan. His arms wrapped around her protectively and possessively. They remain silent again, this time Botan breaks it.

"Neh Kurama-kun…?" She asked snuggling closer to him.

"What is it?" He looked down at her.

"I've wanted to ask you this but didn't have the chance" He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Um… I don't know if it just me but… Kina-chan really looks like Yukina-chan?"

Kurama eyes got widen.

* * *

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Hiei sit silently on their respected place waiting for someone. Then a silhouette of a girl emerged from upstairs. She smile upon seeing her friends, the others but Hiei grins at her.

"Welcome back to the grown-ups Yukina-chan"

**~END~**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: That's it… I hope you enjoy!

~**NEXT**: **Child's fight  
**


End file.
